


Which French Revoltionary Are You?

by schwimmnudel



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, French Revolution, M/M, frev fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 14:19:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12300894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schwimmnudel/pseuds/schwimmnudel
Summary: “Hey, Maximilien, what’s up?”“Why am I Robespierre?”Or the one, where Enjolras and Grantaire discuss which French revolutionaries they would be,and it only gets a little bit awkward.





	Which French Revoltionary Are You?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I was inspired by this Quizz: https://www.playbuzz.com/camille11/which-french-revolutionary-are-you#eightieth go and take it!!! and tell me who you get!!   
> I'm currently trying to get some practice by writting short musings like this one, so if you have any SUGGESTIONS or PROMPTS involving any French Revolutionaries specifically or just mentioning them like this fic, please reach out to me!  
> There will be explanation of the references in notes at end  
> That said, Enjoy!!  
> ~nudel

“Hey, Maximilien, what’s up?”

 

Enjolras just kept on typing.  _ Well, shit. _ Of course Grantaire knew he would do that. Why did he even try at normal conversation with Enjolras. He knew E was too busy to talk to him. Grantaire turned around to leave, hands deep in his pockets.

 

“Why am I Robespierre?” a voice behind him spoke up.

 

“Well,” Grantaire answered, turning back, and knowing he was walking a line, “because of your virtuosity of course,” The blush that rose on E’s cheeks was worth it. Enjolras tried to ignore it and hurtled straight back into the subject.

 

“I always saw myself as more of a Danton… except less sexist and lewd,”

 

“Why, because you like it when people call you  _ Daddy _ ?”

 

“No, because-- wait, who’d call Danton  _ Daddy _ ?”

 

_ I would _ , was Grantaire’s first thought, but instead he made a face, and sincerely hoped Enjolras never discovers the internet.

 

“Well it’s definitely not because of your face,” R continued.

 

Enjolras chose to change the subject instead of acknowledging that,

 

“Why are we Montagnards anyway? What if I’m Babeuf.”

 

“Oh please,” Grantaire groaned, “I’ve heard you rail against party vanguardism enough times to know, that no matter how much you like the idea of agricultural communism, you’d never be Babeuf,” he paused to see what Enjolras would say to his next suggestion, “If we’re cutting out Montagnards then you’re Jacque Roux,”

 

There was a pause

 

“Oh my god,” Enjolras smiled.  _ He smiled,  _ “I am Jacque Roux. Of course I’m Jacque Roux.” Then he giggled.  _ What is this, _ Grantaire thought, and secretly wished he’d brought the French Revolution up way earlier.

 

Enjolras suddenly quieted down. 

 

“Wait, so who are you then?” he asked.

 

“Well, if you’re Jacque Roux, then I’m a very passionate sans culotte.”

 

“And if I’m Robespierre?--” 

 

_ Cornélie _ , Grantaire’s brain immediately answered. 

 

“--No, I mean,” Enjolras doubled back, “I mean regardless of who I am. Who would you be?”

 

_ How is that a question _ , was the only thing Grantaire could think of, but he made a fake thoughtful face at Enjolras, and tried to quickly find a somewhat plausible answer.

 

Enjolras beat him to it.

 

“You’d be Camille,” He told him seriously, “You  _ are _ Camille. You’re passionate, sarcastic, not really conscious of social norms,--” Grantaire scoffs, _ Well that started out nice, _ “--and you’re never afraid to call someone out--”

 

“You mean ‘never afraid to call you out’?”

 

“So... I am the Robespierre in this relationship?” Enjolras said with a slight smile.

 

_ Is he trying to tease me? _ R couldn’t believe his ears.

 

His mouth though went along and fucked the moment up anyway, “I don’t know, are you going to sign my arrest warrant?”

 

Enjolras’ face sobered up and his lips slightly popped with shock.  _ Ok, not funny _ , Grantaire noted to himself and tried desperately to think of a way to fix the situation.

 

The thing that jumped to the front of his mind was,

 

“Did you know that Camille was in love with Danton?” R’s mouth moved before he could stop it.

 

Grantaire wasn’t sure he could look Enjolras in the eye. When he looked up though, Enjolras was staring directly back at him,

 

“Oh, I Know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clarify, I do not think Grantaire would be Camille, just the dying together simile fit too well...  
> Jehan or Courfeyrac would be Camille  
> Does that mean 'Ferre is Maxime and E Danton then?  
> References:  
> I don't actually know if there's a meme of calling Danton Daddy, but it seems like there would be.  
> Danton got kicked in face by cow when he was lil'........twice  
> Gracchus Babeuf was a "proto-communist" who kind of invented the concept of a coup d'etat, ie. having a couple ppl with the help of military force a/o intrigue overthrow the government and impose a new system on everyone without the need for popular revolution. It didn't work for him but, it sure did for the guy who tried after him... (hint: it was Naps)  
> Party Vanguardism is a bit different from a Coup, but I just thought Enjolras would be into marxist discourse  
> Jacque Roux was a a popular leader and preacher, who advocated for redistribution of wealth. I have yet for someone to tell me something bad about him  
> Cornelie, is the name Eleonore Duplay went by, who might have been Robespierre's gf/fiance.  
> Who knows if Camille was in love with Danton, or if there's a historian consensus on this not just Hillary Mantel. but in her shitty queerbaiting book both Camille and Lucile (his wife) have a thing for Danton.
> 
> Send me suggestions!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
